


Down at the Blue Rondo

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: BDSM theme, Drabble, F/M, Women of the Morse Universe Fanwork Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted to support the Women of the Morse Universe Fanwork Challenge, but it's coincided with a very busy time at work, including spending the last eight days working on another continent, so all I've been able to manage is this wee drabble, which explores some possible headcanon for a certain scene in Magnum Opus.</p><p>I think Lizzie Maddox has a lot of potential as a character, and I hope for a new "Hathaway" series, so we can get to know her better (as well as spend some time with the lovely James!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down at the Blue Rondo

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to support the Women of the Morse Universe Fanwork Challenge, but it's coincided with a very busy time at work, including spending the last eight days working on another continent, so all I've been able to manage is this wee drabble, which explores some possible headcanon for a certain scene in Magnum Opus.
> 
> I think Lizzie Maddox has a lot of potential as a character, and I hope for a new "Hathaway" series, so we can get to know her better (as well as spend some time with the lovely James!)

Lizzie likes to make the boys cry down at the Blue Rondo, where she calls no one sir. Where there’s pain and sometimes blood, but everyone’s safe. Where there’s no death; where all hurting ends when she says so. Where afterwards, they weep tears of gratitude into her leather jacket as she comforts them.

Some people, she has no control over; they’re free to stay, to leave . . . to piss off to Canada, if that's what they want. At the club she smiles as she pulls the ropes tighter. 

Lizzie likes to make the boys cry, down at the Blue Rondo.


End file.
